Far Away
by A-f-ing-freak
Summary: Donny/OC. Liza is a French girl who dated Donny during his stay in Paris. After she finds out he died. she commits suicide (sort of) and they meet in heaven (sort of). Very sappy romance. This isn't my type usually, but, eh.


**Heyy. Well, this isn't my first story, but it kind of is. It's a one shot, Donny/OC. Pretty deep stuff if I might say so myself. I was inspired bu this song, it's title translates to 'You're far away'. I'm not usually into romantic and sappy moments (like the Titanic, ugh.) but this had to be done. Anyway, hope y'all like it, I worked on it for like 40 minutes! :o I guess that's moment's inspiration! Enjoy. :-)**

* * *

Liza sat on the edge of her bed in a hotel, she was crying. She wore a red dress, and her long red hair was pinned up. That morning, she got a letter from her friend Aldo Raine. It said that Donny, whom she had been dating since he got to Paris, had died last night and now she was remembering all of the moments they spent together. She was angry, but she didn't know with whom. She couldn't blame anyone but Donny himself, this was a suicide mission. 'He died for me.' Liza thought, and got up.

She walked carefully across the streets to the river. She saw so many people celebrating this occasion: the war was over, but she didn't feel like celebrating. She got to the bridge, and climbed to the other side of the fence. 'Donny, we'll meet again soon.' As tears dropped down to the Seine, she wanted to jump. She wanted to see him again, in heaven, if not in Paris. Just as she had let go of the edge, she closed her eyes. This time, she didn't see darkness, she saw Donny. Around them, there were lots of shops, caffés, it looked like Paris. She knew it wasn't Paris, it couldn't have been. There were Nazi soldiers still walking these streets, how could it be if the war ended? She took Donny's hand in hers, and whispered with hope-filled eyes 'Where are we, Donny?'  
'I don't know' he shrugged 'I've been here for a few minutes before you arrived. I think you died. Why did you do this?'  
'I couldn't go on without you.' She said, now crying softly.  
'My darling, you have to go back. You must live the life I can't. I died for freedom. Enjoy it' he was right, she thought.  
'B-But how?'  
'Oh, do you see that gate there?' he asked her. Liza nodded. 'What do you see behind it?  
'It's the Seine.'  
'To you. These people around you are all the people that had died in Paris. Beyond that gate, we all see something different. And I think it's best if we all go through it.' She was confused now, but she understood him  
'How come there are all these people still here?'  
'Oh, you might recognize them. They were once evil. If they open the gate, they will go to hell. They're only avoiding it, but you and I shouldn't have to.'  
Liza thought for a moment and then nodded, looking up at him 'We'll go. Together.' He smiled. 'Liza, I don't think you understand. You see the Seine there because it's not your time to go yet. I promise I'll wait for you here.'  
'You will?' 'Of course I will. Now go enjoy Paris as you deserve to. I'll be sitting here, drinking coffee, and when it's your time, we'll go in together.' She looked worried 'But, why don't you go now?'  
'Because, for the people here, a day passes in a minute. And if I go now, I'm afraid we'd be separated. If we go later, but together, we'll be together forever.'

Liza started to walk towards the gate 'Forever…' she repeated for herself. Then, without looking back, she stepped into it.

Liza was cold. She soon regained consciousness and realized that she's in the water, she swam, swam as fast as she could. Once she was on the surface, she took a deep breath, fought for air, and then swam to the shore. There were people pointing at her from a safe distance. Once she had gotten out, they all ran to help her. They gave her warm blankets, and helped her get to the apartment she lived in. From then on, she lived every day like it was the last. She no longer feared death, because she saw it.

Many times, her friends asked her 'Why had you never married?' she would always grin, like a child, she'd say 'I married Paris.' No one knew what it meant, but somewhere, up in the clouds, behind the big gate, a young man named Donny laughed along.

* * *

**Well, you read it. Sorry if it was bad, or if I had some grammatical errors, English is not my native tongue. Review maybe? **


End file.
